Gone
by brookalee' x
Summary: Bella met Jasper 6 years ago, he wasn't vegetarian at the time. Jasper, just about to kill bella, glanced at her face and the pair fell in love instantly. She never saw him again. What would happen though if then Bella met Edward he introduced her...


Bella met Jasper 6 years ago on a trip to London, he wasn't vegetarian at the time. Jasper, just about to kill bella, glanced at her face and the pair fell in love instantly. She never saw him again. What would happen though if then Bella met Edward? Exactly the same as in twilight. Then Edward introduces Bella to his family. That includes Jasper...

Gone

I first met Jasper Cullen 6 years ago on a trip to London. It was winter; the snow had created a glacial blanket that smothered the ground. It didn't seem to be melting. I was there for Renee really. She'd been talking to some guy online. That, she thought I didn't know, but I can always tell when Renee's seeing somebody new. It's the little things really, she'll fold her clothes instead of screwing them in drawers; maybe she'll remember her keys one day and perhaps she'll dye her hair a different colour boosted by her new found confidence. She waited until we'd actually arrived to inform me of this. I was there for Renee, and that's all that mattered really.

However many times I told myself to enjoy England and Christmas, I couldn't seem to force myself to in any way shape or form. I appreciated Buckingham palace, big Ben and the sparkling lights that were so period and so contrasting with Phoenix. Yet I just couldn't find the beauty in any of it. For most of the trip I read in my room, hoping for some way to release myself from this absurd preoccupation, but I just couldn't find a way out. Renee pleaded with me to come see a few shows with her and, Ralph? So I donned the sparkly dress she'd so lovingly chosen on one of her frantic Christmas shopping errands for me and sat through the apathy on more than one occasion.

2 days before we had to return home, I decided to drag myself from my room and take a stroll down Oxford Street. It was night, the raven and forbidding darkness loomed above, bearing the brunt of the cold. Raw and miniature particles of snow fell from the sky in heaving bundles. It was the coldest temperatures I'd ever experienced in my life.

Just as I was contemplating the lack of heat something icy shocked me to my core. He could have been part of the weather. Jack Frost, just beautiful. If one such miserable human word could sum him up. I wanted to touch him. In fact, my unconscious self leaned toward him to do such a thing. If any normal human knew what he was going to do then they probably would have sprinted as fast as their petty human legs could possibly carry them. But me, such a curious being stood static. Waiting. All of this occurred in matter of what? 5 seconds. 5 seconds of my life that could have lasted a lifetime. I felt his teeth brush against the small fleshy part of skin between my finger and thumb. Just before his eyes, so black like coal glanced up at my face. My face clouded with wonder, with awe, with fear, it must have been alien. Like looking through frosted glass. He hesitated, then suddenly all I could feel were his lips crushing against mine. I'd never kissed anyone before, and from the first second I couldn't see why I would ever want to kiss anyone else but him again. His cool lips penetrated my skin with icy lust. My hands clawed at any piece of him I could possibly obtain as his mimicked mine exactly. My legs collapsed, maybe because of his sheer strength, but more credibly because of passion and perhaps utter shock that such a stunning individual could ever find me attractive. Fingers I couldn't recognise as my own coiled in his honey blond hair, his cheek bones, like marble caressed my own. I felt my back slam against a wall, if it even was a wall. I didn't feel pain. He seemed naive in his actions. But how could this man not be the love of my life? It seemed like it was his first kiss too. I couldn't be sure. My thoughts indeed were racing. Just then his hesitant lips stopped moving. I opened my eyes to expect his wondrous self, but they only took in the same environment I'd been in a few minutes ago. I could have been sure I'd accessed a permanent residency in heaven. How could he be anything but an angel? He was gone. Even then I knew he couldn't be human. Gone. Could life be any more of a tease? Gone. Completely Disappeared. I'd have to live through the rest of this hell hole knowing that someone who connected with me in such an amazingly perfect way existed and never being able to find him. How could I find another he? Just gone. Gone.


End file.
